A Certain Fairy Wars
by DiamondDude
Summary: A certain day, a certain spike haired boy recive the visit of three Mischievous Fairies and without knowing he ends up in a fight with them. Luckly he has the strongest as an ally. My first fic
1. Chapter 1

It was a really nice morning at Academy CIty still...

*sigh*

The 15cm tall Othinus rested in her back over the kitchen table, her sight lost in the celling and making no effort to hide her depression.

"Dogs, birds even small children keep chasing after me thinking I am plush toy or something, I can not even turn a page of a book or use a cellphone, I am now like a porcelain doll and no matter what you say I am just an emergency ration for that nun...".

"Ehh... that's … you are exaggerating" commented the spiked haired boy Kamijou Touma while unpacking some groceries and tying his best to avoid hitting a nerve.

Two months have passed since "magic god" Othinus threatened the world and due certain circumstances ends up transformed into a small fairy, the people of the world instead of kill her (as she expected) decided that she must keep living from now on with Kamijou Touma.

Othinus kept her attitude and normally she was bossing around Touma and his other freeloader Index, but lately looks like the world was remembering her that this is indeed a punishment with a streak of bad luck and unfortunate occurrences and it seems that it affect her pretty bad; for two day she has been in a terrible depression.

"Cheer up Othinus, we are going to try tonight that new food that you mentioned ."

"...good for you"

"and I got a new app, so you can read your books easier from my phone"

"..."

"and look I buy some ice cream of the flavor you lik-

… Uh?

Who are you guys?"

Touma stood surprised, He hasn't noticed before due being busy unpacking the groceries, but now that he turn to face Othinus he noticed those girls.

They were surprised too as they were frozen there just looking at Touma, three small girls, the one with red eyes and blonde hair arranged into six princess curls on both sides of her head looked pretty shocked, next to her a girl with short red hair braided at the sides and blue eyes looked in disbelief, and behind them a girl with long black hair and gray eyes looked a little worried, she also was gently carrying Othinus who have a "Meh! What else can happen" expression in her face.

"...Hi" said Touma trying to break the tension

"**KYAHH!** Sunny, Sunny He can see us!" screamed the blonde girl

"Im - Imposible my powers where defeated by a mere human" said the red haired

"Wait, remember he is strong enough to capture a fairy" said the balck haired one

"Yeah, we must not forget our mission! " said the red haired, she composed herself, inhaled and point a finger to Touma "I am Sunny Milk, I am here to stop your reign of terror over the fairies, Prepare yourself!"

"Eh!? Wait, what?"

"Shut up fairy snatcher"interrupted the blonde "I am Luna Child and I wont forgive you either, we know what you have don to this poor fairy"

"wait, wait you are -"

"and you put her on this scantly clothes" said the black haired one with a serious look on her face while pressing Othinus against her chest "fairies are not to be used on your fetishes"

"... girl please don't put that crimes on me."

"Luna, Star leave him to me!" said Sunny while placing her hands in front of her.

"no, wait, wait ..."

"SUNLIGHT: SUNSHINE NEEDLE !"

A sphere of light formed on her hand and exploded into dozen of needles, they gyrated on mid air and directed toward Touma at high speed, he quickly raised his right hand and the attach clashed against it. A sound like something shattering rang and all the light needles shattered into small particles.

"Im – Imposible ! Luna, Star strategy time!"

The three girls quickly move one infron other an formed a small cricle.

"He is stronger than I tough, I'm gonna use bigger attacks!"

"Sunny, Sunny, what if all of us attack at the same time !?"

"Wait, Luna, Sunny, remember we don't have time."

"Uhh, girls I can hear everything.."

"Right then !" said Sunny raising her hand "ATTACK PATTERN DELTA!"

He hadn't noticed it before but the each girl had fairy wings on her back, they started to vibrate and the next thing he knows was that Sunny has slammed herself against him and deal a tremendous headbutt into his abdomen, Star pushed against Touma's knees from behind making him loose balance and Luna delivered a uppercut to his head. The attacks weren't too strong (aside from the first) but the three combined make Touma fall backwards and slam his head against the wall.

It was an insta K.O.

* * *

*munch * munch*

"Ouch" Kamiyou Touma started to regain his consciousness

*munch * munch*

"What happened... Othinus ... Three fairies " He quickly open his eyes and noticed that the three girls had already left, a quick glance to the clock show that two minutes at least have passed since the confrontation.

"Damn, I have to..."

*munch * munch*

Then he noticed her, a small girl besides him, she had short light blue hair adorned with a blue ribbon, she was wearing a light pink blouse and a blue jumper dress. The girl was sitting, diligently eating a bowl of ice cream that seemed too much for her.

Then Touma noticed a pair of icicle-shaped wings but his still recovering mind cannot process what it means.

The girl meanwhile noticed him, she tilted her head and watch him with her blue eyes.

"-Yo-"

* * *

"And that's all the story Cirno-san" said Touma, he was sitting next to Cirno and was holding his head, clearly the hit still hurt him.

"I see, I see" said Cirno while playing with a spoon " Don't worry, I Cirno will help you, and knowing those three they should be hiding near"

"You know them?"

"Yeah, is long story but now I'm mad a them, you see... There was the end of the winter so I decided go out an freeze some things as a parting gift, suddenly the Three idiot fairies appeared and start whining that there was already spring and a ice fairy must not freeze things, I say that was winter still, they say spring, I say winter, They say spring, I say winter, They challenge me to a Danmaku and I beat their asses. Later while I was sleeping they cowardly buried my house under a pile of melting snow, I was able to leave the house and start to chase them, we give some turns and somehow I ended on this city.

Unfortunatelly those three idiots manage to escape but I'm still looking for them to deliver some punishment."

"Wait, Wait, You are a fairy?"

"Yes, isn't obvious. Don't tell me you are a ⑨ "

"*sigh* Well that explain a lot, now if you excuse me I'm going to rescue Othinus"

"Wait !" screamed Cirno while jumping on her feet "I told you, I Cirno the strongest of Gensokyo ! will rescue your friend, besides you already lost against them. I give you an advice "don't chew more than you can eat" ".

Cirno put her hands on her hips and puffed her chest proudly, while Touma don't really understand what is happening.

"Sorry, but I must go; beside they use some kind of magic so my right hand can negate it"

"REALLY! Let me see!"

Cirno said while jumping and grabbing Touma's right hand.

Cirno went PUFF and exploded in a cloud of fine snow.

"Whoaaa! " screamed Touma not expecting that to happen.

knock, knock-

"?"

knock, knock-

Touma calmed a little bit and notice that the sound comes from the refrigerator, he goes near and oppened the door.

Cirno was stuffed inside and looking back with puppy eyes.

-_\- ONE MINUTE LATER -_

After some struggling Touma manage to release Cirno from the refrigerator, and now he was lamenting over all the smashed food.

"S-Sorry " said Cirno while trying to not cry

"Don't worry I didn't expect that to happen, now I will be more carefull"

" S-Sorry, I t-thought that I finnally found someone weaker than m-me and that you will train y-you to become stronger. Sorry"

"Eh well..."

"NO! " said Cirno standing firm and looking Touma into the eye "IT WILL BE A HONOR FIGHT ALONG SIDE YOU MASTER, KAMIJOU TOUMA-SAMA!"

* * *

There was a place with no doors or windows, but still there was someone inside.

It was a man, but he don't look male or female.

He was floating upside down inside a tube, and small screen popped.

"You really are troublesome, less than a day and you already have an large list or crimes"

He was speaking to a woman at the other side of the room, she was a girl of mediane stature and long blonde hair.

"What is your name, woman?" asked the man

"Me, well.. The girl grinned and adjusted her witch hat

"I'm a ordinary magician"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh! Shit Shit God damn it! This is just too much misfortune"

He was screaming to no one in particular and even sounded a little disappointed but Kamijou Touma has no intention of stopping his flight. Fleeing down a back alleyway hoping don't find dead-ends, he glanced back over his shoulder.

A dozen of fairies appeared around the corner and start shooting.

He jumped and some purple energy bullets passed below him, just as his feet touch the ground he crouched and dozen of green bullets roared over him, with a quick movement Touma start running again, turned his upper body to the right and extended his right hand, a big red bullet impacted his hand and with a small motion Touma returned it, the bullet impacted against three more of the same shoots that came behind exploding in a shower of particles that destroyed other bullets around. With the corner of his vision Touma noticed a turn to the right, he keep running and grabbed the corner of the wall making a swift turn without loosing momentum, immediately dozen of bullets on square patterns inpacted against the other side of the wall trashing it.

"Dam you Cirno! THIS IS A BULLET HELL!"

* * *

Kamijou Touma and an ice fairy named Cirno has been looking for Three Mischievous Faries who kidnapped Othinus and assaulted Touma. The duo found a strange wooden house between buildings on an alley not so far from Touma's house. There were no stairs so Cirno went up and gently knocked the door, after a second it open slightly, then it fully opened

"Sunny, Sunny , Cirno-san is here!" said Luna cheerfully, Sunny hastily move to the door smiling, while Star waved her hand, she had been making a dress similar to the ones the fairies use, and has just finished dressing Othinus.

"Cirno-san ! wellc-" *SMACK *

just as Sunny was in range Cirno smacked her hard in the head and stood there arms folded.

"Oh right – sorry for your house..."

It seemed like a friendly conversation but

"KYAAAH! I-Is the fairy snatcher!" screamed Luna after a sight of Touma.

"Wait Cirno, why are with that guy!?"

"Humpf , He is Kamijou Touma-sama!, He destroys fairies with a single touch, and I Cirno am his apprentice!.

And we are here to rescue Othinus-chan!"

After that conversation Cirno returned saying that the 'negotiations' were successful, then a group of some 50 fairies bursted out of the nearby buildings and behind them the three mischievous fairies shouted

"Don't think you are going to win Cirno!"

"What? Cirno what happened?" asked a dumbfounded Touma

Cirno gives him a thumb up "They accepted my challenge to a Spell Card Battle, we just must defeat the final boss and this incident will be resolved !"

"... first, what is a spell card battle?..."

"Don't worry, Don't worry, just dodge their bullets and show the your most awesome spell cards, I know you can do it Kamijou-sama!"

* * *

Touma's brain didn't compute what happened next, there were thousand of brilliant bullets and then he was alone, running full speed around the alleys.

And the alleys were finishing, in front of him there was a street and some parked cards, Touma sprinted and jumped and rolled over the hood of the car, falling on his back at the other side, while dozen of bullets impacted the car and flew over him.

He tried to move immediately but a sharp pain in his back assaulted him; the fairies at high speed close distance each one with two shinning energy balls around their shoulders and aimed at Touma.

"I'm coming !, ICE KICK! "

Touma stood frozen as ice shards rained around him, luckily none hit him but all the fairies were destroyed

"Are you ok?, Kamijou-sama"

"Yeah, I think so"

" I defeated those three fairies, but they run away down this street, I'm following them"

"OK" said Touma incorporating on his feet "Lets go"

District 7 (the place where Touma lives) was mostly filled with High and Middle Schools and their dormitories, in a day without classes is common that the students stay at home until late or leave to other districts, which ease Touma, because there will be few people on streets and considering that those girls were basically shooting as many bullets as they can and aiming seemed optional.

"what reckless magicians" he thought to himself and keep running down the street.

* * *

"Cirno will catch us, we need to hide and make a new plan"

The three fairies were flying over a highway and thanks to Sunny powers they were invisible for now

"Maybe if we enter on those moving houses"

"They go too fast"

"Let's try that big one, it moves slower"

"... They are cars ..." quietly remarked Othinus but seemed that nobody payed attention.

The three went near a huge truck that was slowly moving thought the highway

"There is an open window in the top"

" This is cramped"

"I-It's too dark"

"I can't see anything - * ouch*"

"careful, there are many of metal things here"

"stupid metal bar " BAM

"Sunny stop! … eh, this place is cushioned"

Cirno and Touma were running when they hear a loud metal noise an then the sound of cars hastily stopping.

"What is that Kamijou-sama?"

"Something happened in the highway"

Then with a loud crash something fall from the sky, it was disk shaped metallic object with four small feet on its side but it seemed don't need them because it was floating a few centimeters over the floor, the letters EESIGMA visible at one side, also metal pieces where hanging from it, all of them crushed and broken.

"Luna what did you do?" a voice sounded form a speaker

"Sorry Sunny its too cramped here"

"Ouch, Star you kick me"

"you were crushing Othi-chan"

"... Eh?, It is Cirno and the snatcher"

"hurry move this thing again"

But the metal thing instead fall to the ground and some frantic screams were heard through the speaker

"Well, that's ..." Kamijou cannot find the words

"Ha! Those three are really idiots" Cirno looked at Touma "Kamijou-sama let's finish this"

BOOOM!

Touma jumped to the side scared as the metal box revealed that now was a tank with a turret aprearing from the front. Also it has shotted an electric attack that Touma knew very well, and from Cinro only left some dust particles.

"WOW! This thing can use spell cards, that was called 'Railgun' and this is called 'Full Auto' "

Touma quickly throw to the floor behind an empty car while 100 bullets by second roared over him, then silence, then the car was crushed by the reactivated tank.

Touma was eye to eye with an experimental tank now.

"Ha! Seems that we win, now it's time for justice for all the fairies!"

A rain of shinning stars suddenly happened around the tank, then various light beams hitted it from above

"woah, woah what is happening?"

"Oi, fairies" someone riding a broom like a surf table in the air shouted, "Eat my love !" in seconds that person rode the broom really near the asphalt to really close the machine.

"MASTER SPARK!"

A light beam engulfed the tank and while it didn't destroy it, was enough to sen it flying and with a loud crash it embed in the street upside down.

"ouch ouch!"

"it's Marisa!"

"the door don't opens"

Kamijou Touma once again don't know what to say, even if he was accustomed to see weird shit happen, this was too over the top. The person in the broom then goes near him, it was a blonde girl, with waving waist long hair, she was using a black dress and a white apron, she was also wearing a typical witch hat and Touma felt that he has seen her before but he don't remember where.

"Hi boy" said the girl "Someone called for a hero?"

* * *

In a park, near where Touma was, all the children were cheerfully screaming after a blue fairy bursted out of an ice cream car and go flying, now everybody wanted an ice cream

* * *

"I'm Marisa Kirisame and I have to say that I'm impressed that you hold so long against fairies"

"Well it wasn't easy..."

They cannot continue the conversation because the tank suddenly flipped to its normal position

"Star stop, that was my seat"

"You don't know how to drive !"

"Sunny you are kicking me"

"... please you three don't use as a ball..."

"Stop. Sunny , Luna I got this. FULL AUTO!"

Marisa quckly grabbed Touma's left hand and mounted her broom, the tank open fire follow the with the turret, but it reached its movement limit and Marisa was able to lost them flying over the tank, to the roof of a nearby building. The fairies meanwhile were discussing how to make the tank fly.

"Its a really fast spell card that's sure but It's not very elegant" remarked Marisa while looking the tank from the roof

"It's just a machine gun " said Touma while massaging his left wrist

"Oe, you can stop them with that right hand of yours, just like the other spell cards, isn't it" said Marisa grinning

Touma looked at Marisa to the eyes "Please ,tell me that you know what a machine gun is".

"Sorry Kamijou-sama I was taken by surprise" said a returning Cirno "I... Uh Marisa?"

"Ah, Cirno, just the fairy I was looking for"

"Eh?, you two know each other?"

"yup, that is the reason I'm here, to pick up the fairies and return to Gensokyo. Even the head honcho of the city told me that He don't want fairies running wild"

"I cannot leave now, I'm on a mission with Kamijou-sama"

"What … no, ok, ok, we must stop that tank first, can you help us Kirisame-san?"

"Yup, but looks like we must aim for an intagib here, luckily I have a new toy I really want to test"

Marisa crouched and pulled something that was stored in her long skirt. It was a long silver crystal like staff with a blueish tendril pattern in the top.

"That is a weird place to carry something like that" said Touma

"I forgot my backpack " said Marisa while pulling a long thin bar that of the same material, she put them together an intermediately fused "Impressive isn't it, I borrow it from a fellow magician and just by looking it you can say that is an awesome wand"

"I don't know too much about wands sadly"

"Marisa, it's awesome!"

"He, He,

Now Cirno could you freeze them for a second"

"I can and now is personal, Kamijou-sama look at this"

Cirno flew out of the roof directly to the tank.

"Is Cirno!, hurry use the Railgun spell card!"

"Bad luck.

I'm Cirno! The freezer of crybabies!

PERFECT FREEZE !"

The three fairies aimed at Cirno, but she was too fast, in seconds was on top of the tank

A bluish aura envelope Cirno and around her the world started to freeze

"Move, move" the tanks started to move around trying to get Cirno on sight, but she keeps moving around the tanks keeing out of the aim. The tank was turning so fast that one side lifted in the air, and finally manage to aim at the ice fary.

"gotcha Cirno! , spell card... uh?" Cirno just smiled as the tank was aiming at her, mostly because the lower part of the tank was now encased in a block of ice, the vehicle was inclined at 45 degrees, and the cannon was now frozen and usseles.

"The spell card is not working"

"man, this sucks"

"Sunny, Sunny,I don't fell really good"

"That was cool Cirno" Marisa was already down on the street "now it is my turn"

Marisa then aimed with her new staff, around her images of galaxies and stars appeared, in front of the staff a huge energy star appeared and start spinning, together with all the images .

"... wow, beautiful... " the three fairies were really amazes

"amazing!" Cirno was really exited

"This is my new spell card ! STAR -" the star stopped spinning while the galaxies around went faster

"-QUAKE !"

The energy star quickly advanced in a straight line taking everything in its path, and leaving a trail of laser-like shooting stars, then it elevated into the sky and exploded far away in a magnificent shower of stars.

Nobody said a word, especially because the energy star was launched to the opposite side that Marisa was aiming, the staff has fallen to the ground without sign of Marisa...

"What the." started to say Cirno but was interrupted by a metallic sound coming from the tank, the hatch has oppened and Luna appeared

"Ha, so you finally hupf-" Cirno don't finish the sentence because Luna has jumped out of the vehicle and landed on Cirno's face

"* gup* I can't hold it more * gup*" Luna was covering her mouth and was really in an urgency of to be on other place

"wait, Luna" Sunny jumped out into Cirno's face too

"sorry Cirno" said Sun who jumped out too carrying a visible exasperated Othinus and without bothering to aim better.

"Hey! idiots come back here!" Cirno screamed and continued ignoring the sounds of alarms coming from the tank.

Without knowing CIrno had just half-defeated the anti-freeze system of the tank but now were back online, and combined with the fairies who didn't ever bothered to stop the engines...

There was a loud crack, part of the ice exploded , and the tank suddenly slided over an unsuspected Cirno and into a nearly wall.

* * *

The inmediate concern to Kamijou Touma (maybe to avoid a headache ) was how to go down from the roof he was now and continue the rescue of Othinus.

Meanwhile in a nearby convenience store, for years will be told the story when a girl with ice wings appeared inside a freezer asking for a way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Kamijou Touma found Cirno sitting on a bench, he was going to greet her jokily but noticed that she seemed worried.

Cirno was just sitting there looking at the floor and playing with her fingers.

"I don't wanna go, I'm leaving."

"..."

"I can't work up any motivation."

"you were doing well"

"... and everybody keeps calling me idiot."

"I think that what you made back there was pretty cool, and you looked strong. Even Marisa thinks that"

"uh? Really"

"well, her words were 'Cirno can be a pest but she always impress me' "

"Ha! Stupid Marisa, anyway I'm leaving"

"Cirno. I wasn't able to ask you this before, but why do you follow me ?"

"That's obvious! I'm better … your right hand … eh? No that was the old reason … a-apprentice … fairies … rescue me… no that's was … freezer... je..." Cirno was visible uncomfortable like a child caught lying

"* sigh* " "I'm don't know you enough, I think you should get better goals"

"WHAT !, I can work enough motivation even to beat you!"

"Do you know that have a goal is different that have motivation?, I feel that you change your mind every minute"

"I just like being entertained"

"..."

"besides a fight gets boring after blow up a lot of times"

"well"

"and going against monsters like Marisa or Reimu can be frustrating at times"

Touma watched that Cirno was about to cry

"Let me tell you a story, one time I defeated a goddess...

"yeah with that hax hand of you"

"my Imagine Breaker can negate supernatural powers, but besides that I'm just a normal human boy, even you can defeat me"

"uh?"

"and that goddess was able to destroy an remade the world, and I was helpless against her; in the final battle she tried to break me ,killing and resurrecting me thousands of times, but in the end I was able to win."

Cirno silently watched Touma while he speaks

"is true that after each battle I learned a little more about her and was able to better counter the attacks, but in the end she was the one who defeated herself, she was so powerful that each battle mean nothing to her and after thousands her mind got tired and her will of fight wavered, even she was getting sick of keep fighting.

I meanwhile keep focused on why I was fighting and where I wanted to return after that battles, I kept a clear goal and motivation".

Touma made a pause

"Ah. Sorry for the speech it's an habit of me."

He start walking away form Cirno

"You are not weak, just think a great goal in life and work to reach it" Touma wavered his hand and start running again, Cirno stay looking at him and thin smile formed in her face, then jumped and followed Touma.

* * *

The Three Mischievous were really tired of running, they had flying for so long that the landscape of the city looked different, there were more open areas with fences, storages and the buildings were more spaced between them and less tall.

The trio had found an open storage facility and made an improvised bunker with some boxes.

"Don't worry Othinus-chan we will soon reach Gensokyo, and you will be free of that human oppression" said Star Shaphire who was sitting on the floor together with Othinus

"uhh, why do you think that boy is evil?" said Othinus in low voice

"We saw all the punishment that he gave you the last days, he even throw you into that washing thing" said Sunny Milk while eating a cake bar she found in one of the boxes

"no, that was a mistake of-"

"And he force you to wear that shameless outfit, she is pervert!" said Luna Child running near Othinus

Othinus didn't answered but that comment seemed to touch a nerve.

"Okay guys time to leave" said Sunny but then-

"Don't think so Sunny!. This party is over!" yelled Cirno, hands on her hips and chest high and proud, she was in front of the open door, happy of making a grand entrtance.

Touma was interested on a different matter. "Cirno-san, please, you are going to alert all of Judg-"

"Fine Cirno,lets finish this!" yelled Sunny

"wait, are we going to fight again?"

"Yup, Kamijou-sama, the Danmaku was created to allow youkai solve their differences without harming each other"

"Cirno-san, thats, insane..."

Cirno and Touma has no chance to finish the conversation when were interrupted by a strong light.

The three fairies have taken positions and hundred of bullets of light appeared behind them.

" FAIRY OVERDRIVE ! " yelled the three fairies at the same time, and the wall of bullet advanced at high speed, Touma barely manage to dodge it and hide behind the wall at the side of the door; Cirno was at the other side said

"Hurry Kamijou-sama use a bomb"

" A bomb !, I don't have one of that"

Suddenly the door frame exploded outwards as something pass trough the door at high speed, it was a red sphere, it crashed in a fence changed direction, destroyed a lamp post and bounced directly to Touma.

He reacted fast an delivered a punch which collided with the sphere, Touma felt pain running through his arm as the sphere didn't disparate, then he noticed the three girls powering the sphere from inside.

"Cirno!" said Touma.

The ice fairy then gently landed on his right arm, having avoided a hall of bullets between them .

"Kamijou-sama" said Cirno and Touma left himself drop to the floor.

" ICE TORNADO!"

Cirno then started to spin really fast while freezing the air around her; a pure white tornado was formed that clashed with the sphere. For seconds both stayed on a pushing contest, but suddenly the sphere started to quickly get covered by a layer of frost, Cirno sppined faster and pushed back the fairies, then stopped with a tremendous kick that send the frost covered sphere flying backwards against the wall of a building next to the storehouse. All the ordeal left her dizzy and she didn't notice that the three fairies blindly rammed with the sphere, Touma hastly grabed her leg with his left hand and pulled Cirno to the ground while the sphere buzzed over them, crashed against a fence and bounced between several posts.

Cirno recovered a little for her dizziness and the frost layer started to fall after all those hits, the sphere rotated and more light bullets appeared behind it

"Uahhhh!" the three fairies screamed as the bullets start raining againg, and the huge sphere start it rampage again, Cirno gracefully dodged dozen of bullets and the sphere which loudly crashed against a wall again.

Cirno flew up and down, left and right, dodging bullets that came from every direction, when she saw that the sphere moved.

"TIME FREEZE !"

All the bullets, thousand of them stopped mid air, turned white and fell to the ground.

"ICE KICK !"

Shards of ice flew through all directions when Cirno and the sphere collided in the air. Star Sapphire then noticed something odd.

* * *

"Othinus !" yelled Touma while searching between boxes in the trashed storehouse.

"Stop yelling idiot, you will alert all of them" he heard Othinus' voice from inside some boxes

"Ah! Hello and so-" Touma didn't manage to finish the sentence becuase Star Sapphire had delivered a kick to his head from behind.

"Othi-chan run"

"Ouch , girl thats- upffh" Sunny and Luna slammed Cirno into Touma's face

"Hey don't gang up!. Kamijou-sama they are cheating"

"*sigh* well this was a weird day. Girls I know we don't start on the best terms, but we can end this without destroying the building " Touma and Cirno were back on their feet while the fairies had barricaded themselves at the other side of the storehouse

"but Kamijou-sama, we are in the middle of a Danmaku"

"Cirno-san, it's better solve the problems without resorting to punch people in the face"

".."

"Fine boy" said Star from behind the barricade "but answer, why Othinus-chan was wearing that dress while living with you?"

"Eh, well, I found her already wearing that"

Bullets starting flying to all sides and Touma barely manage to cover

"Are all people like this from where you came?" asked Touma to Cirno who are already covering

"More or less"

From behind the barricade the three fairies were shooting spell cards

"Ha! like if some idiot will use that horrible dress on their own" said Sunny, but then noticed that something had startled Star, the girls the noticed that Othinus was now standing and was watching them, her hair covering her face and a murderous aura emanating from her tiny figure.

"Othi-chan.."

"SILENCE! " Othinus was now furious.

"I had lost it, after the punishment I lost the meaning of my life, and I was to proud to accept it. But now I found a new one." Othinus place a hand on her face "This world, this world is full of idiots ; that boy, that nun, that fairy, that magician, they think they know everything, but they are wrong!. And you three ..." Othinus looked at the fairies and the girls startled feeling the danger "I, Magic God Othinus ! will remove the stupidity from this world !"

"Eh. Othinus-chan calm down " said Sunny with a trembling smile, but then a dozen of shinning eyes appeared behind Othinus, and something fall on her face.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"NO NO NOOOOOOOOO"

"KYAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Nor Touma, nor Cirno dear to go behind the barricade while the screams lasted and were surprised when the three fairies go out and inclined their heads

"We are sorry"

The three fairies were covered in bruises , with ragged clothes and messy hair, but he didn't pay too much attention to that, and while Cirno was giving them a lecture he went inside the bunker; there, five cats were playing with Othinus, playfully biting her dress.

"Don't stay there, help me" said Othinus

"ok, ok" said Touma and thought to himself "glad she is back to normal ... isn't that sphinx?"

* * *

Luckily no authorities catch the group while leaving the storehouse, in the way out of the place they encountered Marisa she was a mess and looked about to pass, it seemed that she had landed at the other side of the city, but now she felt better somehow.

Marisa took the three fairies back to Gensokyo , she excused for not being able to stay more time saying something about "other business and a Miko who may be pissed off", Cirno meanwhile decided stay for a time.

Back at Touma's house they found why Index was absent during all the incident. The fairies had attacked her first and locked her on the bathroom.

She was eating a shoe and attacked Touma on sight.

Cirno stayed with them for some days, and leaved after Touma manage to convince her, but she promised to return the next winter.

* * *

"Still with that? " asked Touma while picking up his some beddings.

"I had a lot of work to do" answered Othinus from the top of a table, she was scribing something on some papers.

"Ok, Ok, good luck as always" said Touma.

It has been two weeks since Cirno left and since then there hadn't been other weird incidents, Touma was really happy, but some part of him wanted to contact someone of the magic side and ask for that 'Gensokyo' and if Cirno was safe.

"Don't start wishing for some incident to happen" remarked Othinus

"... Good point, I must be careful... Still, I just want to know if Cirno is fine"

"I don't think it will be that easy; I had the feeling that girl is from a place that is better leave unknown"

Touma thought for a second "Yeah, maybe you are right" and slided the door to the balcony, "that 'Danmaku' was insane". At that moment Touma stepped on something soft, upon closer examination, he saw that it was a huge wide-brimmed hat with two eyes on the top.

Touma had a bad premonition and looked up to the balcony, there was something already being 'aired' there, it was a girl with medium length blond hair, she was wearing a simple purplish-blue dress with a frog print design, her waist rests on the edge of the balcony, her body bent in halves and her limbs hanging down.

The girl's thin fingers twitched.

Her drooped head slowly moved up, and with sleepy eyes she looked at Kamijou Touma, then the girl muttered something.

"I ... I'm hungry"-

* * *

To be continued on "A Certain Mountain of Science"


End file.
